Le sens des noms
by kage ookami51
Summary: Renji se tape un délire sur le White Day et par extension la couleur blanche.


Yaoi léger donc si vous aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas^^

Fic legerement en retard pour le White Day (14 mars) où les garçons doivent offrir des cadeaux aux filles qui leur plaisent et à toutes celles qui leur ont offert un cadeau.

* * *

Non content de devoir faire un cadeau à toutes les filles qui lui avaient offert des chocolats un mois auparavant, ce cadeau devait aussi avoir une valeur trois fois supérieure… Oui, décidément, il détestait le White Day !

Encore, la saint valentin, c'est sympa, il peut faire des concours avec ses potes pour savoir lequel va recevoir le plus de chocolats, puis se baffrer joyeusement des dites-friandises, bien que ça serait pas mal si la tradition voulait que ça soit du sake d'offert, mais là, Renji commençait pas mal à se dire que l'an prochain, il refuserait tous les chocolats, à l'exception de quelques-uns - comme ceux que Rukia a fait pour tout son entourages, immangeables et pesant bien sur l'estomac, mais toujours moins qu'un coup bien placé de la miss Kuchiki.

Et puis, de toutes façons, il n'aimait déjà pas le blanc à la base, trop calme, trop froid, trop silencieux, trop…

-« Renji, si tu as le temps de râler, alors tu l'auras également de faire les dossiers qui attendent sur ton bureau. »

….Trop Kuchiki Byakuya en définitive, se dit le jeune fukutaichô, se rappelant au passage que le prénom de son supérieur se rapportait justement à cette '' couleur '', ce qui lui allait parfaitement bien.

Ça serait tellement plus agréable pour lui si son taichô n'était pas aussi « blanc », alors une idée germa dans l'esprit de Renji. Une idée qui lui permettrait 1) de voir si son taichô est un zombie sans émotion 2) si la réponse à la question précédente est non, de le voir changer un peu de couleur 3) et si la réponse à une autre question est NON !! , d'aller passer tranquillement le White Day à la 4e et d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas faire de cadeaux à ses fans plutôt nombreux(ses) (bon point pour son ego, mauvais point pour ses finances).

Il se leva donc, mine de rien, et s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur. Quand celui-ci releva les yeux de son dossier dans l'intention de demander à son subordonné ce qu'il faisait là au lieu de faire son travail, le jeune –et passablement suicidaire- fukutaichô captura ses lèvres et décida de lui donner une leçon de baiser façon Abarai Renji, au moins pour les 4 secondes et 57 centièmes nécessaires pour sortir un zanpakutô et dire « Chire, Senbonzakura », ce qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver selon lui.

Pourtant, Renji se rendit rapidement compte que , passées 3 secondes sans doute de surprise, Byakuya répondait maintenant à son baiser, et pas qu'un peu !

Quand il rompit l'échange et se recula pour reprendre un peu d'air, Renji vit son supérieur à peu de chose près comme d'habitude, si ce n'était de légères taches rouges sur les joues, mais toujours aussi calme et posé, comme si rien ne s' était passé. Au fond de lui, il se sentit légèrement déçu. Non pas d'être en vie ou en un seul morceau –les miracles sont suffisamment rares pour qu'on ne crache pas dessus-, mais pas l'air totalement détaché de son vis-à-vis.

-« Ta tentative ayant partiellement réussi, peux-tu désormais cesser de t'intéresser à mon nom »Dit Byakuya en montrant une feuille où Renji avait gribouillé, notamment son délire sur le blanc. « Et te remettre au travail ? Je dois pour ma part aller à une réunion….»

Renji acquiesça et commença alors à repartir vers son bureau, quand deux lèvres douces frôlèrent les siennes le temps d'un shunpo. Quand il se tourna vers le siège de son taichô, qu'il savait vide mais un réflexe ne se contrôle pas, il vit une petite feuille, où était inscrit, de l'écriture fine et élégante de Byakuya, son propre prénom, suivi d'un point d'interrogation.

_« Renji…= prochain amour ? »_

* * *

petite voix interieure de l'auteure: elle est pour l'instant trop occupée à revenir de son fou rire en découvrant la signification de Renji -ce qui lui a plutôt bien servi- pour répondre pour le moment.

Auteure: meme pas vrai! et puis, qui m'a réveillée samedi en gueulant un "Je veux un Bya/Ren!" ?

Auteure int: il est pas mal suicidaire ton Renji... et puis, justement, c'était samedi le White Day!

Auteure (accroupie dans un coin sombre): je sais...

Auteure int: une review pour éviter qu'elle reste dans son coin? Faut bien que je dorme quelque part, moi ^^'


End file.
